


Armour

by Lindenharp



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s04e01 The Dead of Winter, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 02:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, James needs his armour.  A closer look at a scene in <i>Dead of Winter</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armour

_Why Crevecoeur?_ With luck he’ll only have to ask a few questions before moving on. Perhaps he’ll speak to some newly-hired groundskeeper who’s never heard of James Hathaway. And if God is at all merciful, he won’t encounter His Lordship.

 _You are not a frightened child. You’re an adult, a university graduate, a policeman._ He spots familiar faces ahead. DCs Hooper and Parry, investigating the shooting. _Oh, joy._

He puts on a smirk and a swagger like a warrior donning armour, and dredges up some historic trivia. If he’s sufficiently annoying, perhaps they won’t notice that his hands are shaking.


End file.
